


Blank Space - Taylor Swift

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'cause he's hot, Drew doesn't think much of the Hephaestus kids, F/M, Jake is her unfortunate victim, drew is a bitch, except Jake Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Blank Space by Taylor Swift. Drew is a bitch and tries to snare Jake Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space - Taylor Swift

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?  
-  
Drew watched the Hephaestus campers down on the training field - or, more specifically, she watched Jake Mason, the head camper - and smiled slyly to herself. Jake Mason was a one of the better looking Hephaestus kids, his work in the forges and training building his body up rather than any accidents marring his looks like so many of the others. Drew scoffed as one of the other girls received a cut on her forearm that would definitely scar. How could they allow themselves to be cut up and ruined like that. She harrumphed and spun away, her hair swirling behind her.

She marched most of the way down to where the cabin was training, but before she properly came into their view, she paused to compose herself. Once she had composed herself, she put on an award winning smile and sashayed onto the field.

"Hey Jakey boy, looking good with your…uh…swording."

Jake raised an eyebrow but he looked slightly flustered and Drew beamed again, flashing her perfect smile at him.  
-  
'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name  
-

Drew sat by the lake, curled up into Jake's side, content in the fact that she had trapped him finally. He was the latest in a long list and she was liking the strength that came with being a son of Hephaestus. She'd never dated a son of Hephaestus. She was sure he'd heard the stories from all her exes, but she intended to hold onto him for as long as she wanted (which, admittedly might not be that long but she pulled the strings in all her relationships and she meant this one to last a while) so she could show him off.


End file.
